Welcome to Complexity Gardens
by Mysticmoon69
Summary: Danny is a prince and engaged to paulina.Sam is a girl different forom the rest.plot?Danny needs to understand girls and to do that he goes to an all girl school.
1. Intro

I don't own anything.

_Thinking_

Welcome to complexity gardens.

Heavy breathing assaulted the air, two hazed figures moved in the dark. "oh, ah," a silhouette cried "please." The other stop "Paullina, I …" it said his luminous blue eyes peered through the dark. Paullina gave a heavy sigh then frustration took over her face. " What is it now? hu, Daniel?" she sneered "or should I say lily?" Daniel gazed at her "You know how I feel about it." Paullina seductively smiled "Yes, I know. That's what I like about you, sweet lily." She pushed the figure down on the bed, they were just making out on. Paullina straddled him "But it feels so good. Let me show you." She lean closer to his lips then took them into her own. Daniel closed his eyes and let her take the lead. Paullina grind against him then after awhile started to unbutton his pants. Something in Daniel felt so guilty and wrong "Paullina, stop. I don't want this." She kept at it. He shoved her. "When I say stop, I mean stop" he said firmly as his eyes flashed with green. "Goddamn you lily!" she hissed. Paullina fixed herself and left in a huff. Daniel laid on his bed and watched the ceiling. Sobbing of Paullina from the hall "He's so mean!" rang in his ears. He covered his head and turn to the side. '_I just don't get her'_ .

Meanwhile

"Fudge! Give me fudge"

"Jack!"

"But Maddie " Jack whined "I want fudge." Maddie looked at him then the poor servant in front of them "Can't you see this poor boy is doing many things right now? " Jack muttered under his breath "Things you told him to do."

"What was that!"

"Nothing! Sweet love"

After awhile of arguing a young man with flowing dark blue robes walked in "My king and Queen" he bowed deeply in front of them. "Ah, what has brought you to us today, Julius?" Maddie smiled at him. "It has come to my attention that Daniel has not himself."

"Danny, my little boy? I should go talk to him." Maddie rushed off. "Well J," Jack Started "get me some fudge." "Shouldn't you go and talk to Daniel?" Julius raised an eyebrow. Jack left with his feet dragging all the way there.

"Danny!" MAddie yelled as she pounded on his camber doors. The black and white doors open and Danny's head pop out "Yes, mom?" "Danny let me in, I just want to talk." She pushed into his room. Blues,greens,black and white colors adorn his room.

"Danny tell me whats wrong" Maddie began to say "Besides you in my room" Danny muttered. "Daniel don't be sarcastic." she shoot back. "I'm fine mother. Nothing is wrong." "I can see it on your face. There is something bugging you. I know during these times…" she was cut off by Jack bursting in "I'm here" he said in a deary tone. Danny and Maddie looked at him with blank expressions. "Anyways it has nothing to do with that. Danny quickly said before his mother could start up again. "I'm just trying to figure out girls…" Maddie sighed out in relief "Thank god. Jack this is your job to clue him in." Jack shoot up "NO! I don't understand them either!" "Its easy to explain. Well, were do I start hmm, oh yes…" she went on.

Hours later

"Well maybe girls are advance." "I'M MORE CONFUSSED THEN EVER" Danny shouted. "Lets get J in here he'll know what to do." Jack ran out and called upon a girl servant to get Julius. Jack cam back in and sat and seem to think.

Soft knocking at the door brought the group out of it silence. "Come in." Maddie answered. The doors swung open and Julius floated right in. His sandy blonde hair flowed back as he made way to them. "J, Danny doesn't understand girls. How can we make him understand?" Julius chuckled " I don't think we will ever understand them." Maddie frown at this comment. "I have an idea. What if we send him under over to an all girl school." Jack came out. Julius, Maddie, and Danny sprouted up "WHAT?" "Yeah, then he'll understand the other side."

Julius thought for a second "Why, that is brilliant" Maddie looked back and forth at them "But that's crazy!" "So crazy it will work." Julius smiled at them. "Just think of the pros."

Maddie soften then looked a Danny "Pack your bags your going to an all girl school" Danny fainted on his bed.


	2. Have to go

Hello everyone! I'm back and with the next chapter! I know the beginings of storys are usually boring and insipid so bear with me. I'll try to pick up soon I promise. Well please read and review! Comments are alays welcome.!

Have to Go

Danny's sapphire eyes slowly slide open. His room was in the shadows as the sun began to set. "Mmm..." he yawned, soon his memory came flooding back to him "Oh Hell! No!" "Lily!" Paullina came rushing in Danny's chambers "I heard the news and wow..." "Paullina, I'd like to be alone and think ok?" Danny said annoyed. "Fine" She left in a huff.

_' An all girl school?Am I going to cross dress! What am I going to do? Stuipd dresses! Wait, shouldn't I enjoy this? That really don't matter! Dresses out weight any pros in this matter!_

He was taken out of his thoughts when a maid told him to see paullina for dresses. "She fit them for you. Yo guys wear about the same size." The maid smiled and went on "I think they'll be really big on you. On such a short notice we really can't do anything else for it." Danny thanked her and went on his way. He made sure to take his time for this wasn't a way he wanted to spend his time. He quivered at the thought of seeing himself in a dress.He reached the door and kncoked "oh, ah" then giggling came from the other side of the door. Danny knocked again "Paullina" he said as his knocks became heavy. "Shit" rumbling of clothing and things being move came to his ears.

"Paullina? are you ok?"

"Just a minute!"

"I'm coming in"

Danny open the door, his eyes were graced with paullina smiling at him. She stood there fixing her ash colored dress. While Danny walked in a male servent came rushed out. Danny looked at him then back at Paullina with a questioning look. His mouth gap open and moved a few times. "He was helping me find an earring I lost." she said before Danny could say anything. "Now, lets get going with this 'dress up'." she chuckled and clap her hands.

Hours creep by slowly until...

"Lily! where are you?" Paullina shouted from her room. Danny bolted down the hallways "Oh god." he said breathlessly. He ran as fast as he could until he collided with an object and fell backwards. A graon came from the object he hit "Sorry" Danny mumbled.

"Daniel?"

"Julius!"

Julius looked at Danny in a soft peach dress with creamy lace sewn on the edges. The dress was much to large for Danny and slide off his shoulders. His bear built chest exposed for everyone to see. "You look..." "Stuipd?" Danny finshed. "Not what i was going to say" "But its true. I don't want to do this!" "If this wasn't good for you I wouldn't have this gone through."Julius smiled with a chuckle. "Plus its my job as an advisior to make sure it will benifit the kingdom as well." Danny sighed as he looked at Julius serious crimson eyes. "oh yes, Daniel, your suitcases will be pack tonight. You'll be leaving tomorrow. Have a good nights rest." Julius grinned. Danny sulked "So soon?" "Yes, its a new semester tomorrow." "You never told me where I was to go." "Its a good school. Rich and/or smart kids go here. Its a private school called Complexity gardens" Danny slumbed and started toward his room. "Night Daniel" Julius called out as he watch Danny's small fram swim away in the peach dress.Danny did a back hand wave as he did, shivers went down his spine as he felt Julius eyes on him.

Morning

Servants and Maids rushed around making last minute earns. Today was the day there heir was to be sent off. A huge breakfast was to be held in Dannys name for his "brave" doings.

"I have to wear this! to breakfast!" he exclaimed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Danny had a white undershirt with a dark red tie, over those he had a dark blue suit top. To complete his uniform he had a knee length skirt same color as his suit top. Julius laughed "Yes, you must." You look good." Danny shoot him a glare "Your not making me feel any better. Just gross and vililated." Julius smiled softly "We must get to breakfast.


	3. Arrival

Hey! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story thust so far and I hope you will like it in the future to! I was reading storys on here the other day and man! They have many good ones! But then it also seem that not alot of people update on here hmmm, wonder why. Anyways, enjoy.

ARRIVAL!

It was a long trip there. Danny rode along in a limo with Julius. Citys turned to little towns then into mountians. "Where is the school? In the middle of no where! I'm going to die!" Danny exclaimed. Julius sat across from Danny "Stop freaking out, Daniel" "If I escaped then I'll be eaten by raviousing wolives" Danny said outloud. "I'm pretty sure there's no wolives out there." "Or swarms of bees will sting away at my face then I wouldn't be identify" "I doubt that." "Am I talking out loud!" "yes." "Ok, Need to stop that"

The limo turned up a small road with trees lining up the sides "Were close" Julius softly said. He then turned to Danny " Now speak low, when you talk. or make your best girl voice." "Hello" he said as best as he could. Julius laughted and clutched his side "It sounded like you inhaled hillium!" he mustard out. After awhile when he stop laughting "Just speak softly." The limo came to a stop "where here now fix yourself and smile when you get out." Julius fixed Danny's hair then placed a pink camellia in his hair. Before Danny could question Julius, the door open.

Danny step out of the car, One foot then the other. "Welcome to Complexity gardens!" the welcoming committee cheered. Danny took a few steps forward then triped landing into the group of girls that cheered him or should I say her on. "I'm sorry!" he apologize a million times. Julius watched from the limo and shooked his head. The Limo driver looked back at him "Will the young master be alright?" JUlius looked at him "yes. For he is not by himself there." The Limo driver nodded and turnt around to drive off.

A girl with long stright black hair and deep brown eyes grab Danny by the hands "Danielle, " she started " I'm Daisy" She pulled him up. "I'll be your guide around here." Daisy smiled at him. Danny still embrassed by his frist impression just nodded. "Lets get going" she said as they walked off from the group of girls he fell into. She lead him across the yard where PE shall be held. It had tracks around a oval shape grass field. "PE is usualy for those who like to play sports but sometimes people get placed in the classes by accident. If that happens to you just head to the main hall. She pointed to a large building off to the left of the field. "Alright, thanks" Danny voiced.

Daisy soon made it to the dorm rooms "Most girls share dorm rooms but as you might know some of them, mainly the richer ones get their own." "Do you know who I'm paired up with?" Danny inquired. A blank expression washed over Daisy's face "um, I didn't check. Good thing they gave me the paper with the names and what not." she giggled to herself. She read the paper and then read it again "This can't be." Danny raised an eyebrow "what?" She looked at him " Your paired up with Sammantha manson." "Whats wrong with her?" "Well, I never been around her before, the only time I see her is when she goes to her class. She has a whole dorm room to herself and thats not because shes rich but because she beats up,scares anyone who lives with her. I even heard that she has magic powers to summon demons and attacks her roommates while they sleep." Danny widen his eyes then giggled "Magic powers?" Daisy blushed "It sounds stuipd now." She lead him down a few halls and came opon a door that had the sign '_Do not Enter'_.

Daisy knocked then ran behind Danny. "WHAT!" Daisy tripd over her own words "theres um, a, arrival Danielle, I mean student whos named Daniellle" The Door creaked open "Is this my new roommate?" "Yes Sammantha" "Its SAM" Daisy grab Danny's shoulders "Sorry." Sam open the door all the way, the room was dim. Sam walked back into the room. "This is my half! Don't think about touching anything of mine." Danny walked toward the right side of the room and sat his stuff down. Both sides of the room were exacly the same. A Window in the middle with two beds on oppisite sides. A dresser at the foot of the beds. Daisy waited outside the door "Um, well I'm got t go" she speed down the hall.

Sam Closed a curtian to seperate the room. Danny just sat on the bed and stared at the curtain. He layed back and then stared at hte ceiling. His hand hit the flower placed in his hair then remembered "oh". '_A flower? why would he give me this? Now I'm totaly freaking out. kinda creepy.'_

Morining

Danny was awoken to the sound of

_**Banshees shroud mocking marrow**_

_**Serpents eviscerate yearning decrepitude**_

_**Black cats conspire lugubrious fragments**_

_**Prayers cling to lethargic eclipse**_

_**Nosferatu kiss diseased passion**_

_**Serpents whisper diseased brilliance**_

_**Prayers languish nocturnal divide**_

_**Icarus hides under red terror**_

"AH! " he yelled. He heard few little yawns from the other side of the curtian "What the hell is that!" he yelled to her. "Calm down, its just my alarm. Noir Suspiria. Get use to it." she shot at him. After his heart calmed down he head toward the bathroom. He took a nice long shower. He came out in his uniform. "Daisy has my classes!" Just on Q there was a knock on the door. "Danielle! are you ok?" Daisy asked through the door. Sam rolled her eyes at the comment. Danny went to the door and open it. "I'm fine". Daisy saw sam sitting on her bed "Morning...Sam" she said unsure. Sam just scowled. Daisy whispered into Danny's ear "Did she try anything?" Danny shoked his head. "Thats good. Are you ready for class?" "As ready as I ever could be" Daisy giggled "Your so funny, Danielle" "Just call me Danny" "Um ok" she smiled at him.

She lead him to there frist period which happen to be an elective. '_real cute' _he thought when he walked in. "Now! Ladys balance the books on your head." the teachered screamed. "What is this?" he asked. daisy looked at him with a hint of blush "This is a class for us who are real clumsy" Danny looked at her then cursed out Julius in his mind. " I see we have a new student. Come her Miss" the teacher order. Danny made his way to her. "Hmm...you have large feet for being a lady. Thats not good for attracting a mate. Your fram seems ok. Let me see you walk in heels" "Heels!" "Yes, heels." She tossed him a pair of sinful red heels. He looked at her then back to the shoes. "Do we have a problem?" She asked. "ug, um, no." he said as he took off his baby doll shoes and put on the heels. He stood up, his legs wobbled. The teacher pushed his back stright then walked in front of him then trunt around. "Walk towards me with books on your head." shed voiced again. Danny tryed his best but fell on his face. "See ladys! this is how your not suppose to do it!" Danny beamed a red. He was the example the whole class period.

Well how was that? Its alittle longer then the rest. I just hope its ok in content. At least Sam came into the picture finally! R&R


End file.
